hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Hikawa Iona
Hikawa Iona (氷川いおな Hikawa Iona ''or 'ฮิคาวะ อิโอนะ in the Thai sub) is one thumb of the main characters in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun). She is a 14 year old girl, 2nd grade secondary student and attends the same school as Megumi, Hime and Yuko, but is in a different class from them. She attends her family dojo, the Hikawa Karate Dojo, where she practices with her grandfather everyday. Her form changes are Pine Arabian (パインアラビア Paīn Arabia) and Anmitsu Komachi (あんみつこまち Anmitsu Komachi). Appearance As a civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. In summer, she wears a light purple and pink shirt with light blue pockets and and a light purple two-layered skirt with short purple boots. In winter, Iona wears a purple jacket with a lighter purple shirt underneath. She wear grey shorts and white boots. In the movie, she wears a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple skirt with short light purple boots. As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. Once she gains her new powers, she now wears a ring on her right middle finger that can summon her Fortune Tambourine. Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiarks one by one. She is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. She has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school. She appears to be very cold towards Hime and scolds her that the Phantom Empire invasion is her fault. Inepisode 8, she predicts a terrible future for Hime and Megumi and even tells Cure Lovely not to trust Princess or there will be a great disaster. Relationships Glasan ': Glasan is Iona's fairy partner. Like most of the other mascots, she is very helpful and supportive, and can be a little rough. Before Iona became Cure Fortune she was Cure Tender's partner. 'Aino Megumi ': She might have known Megumi before the series began as they both attend the same school. She is first seen in her Cure form in front of Lovely in episode 8. At the end of the battle, she warns Lovely not to trust Princess. In episode 13, Lovely encourages Fortune to combine their powers to have a good chance against Phantom, and she accepts. However, despite them fighting together, Fortune went against joining the rest of the team. In episode 19, she teams up with her and Yuko. 'Shirayuki Hime ': Iona has apparently known Hime prior to the beginning of the series. Prior to episode 22, she held an obvious grudge against her and blamed her for the invasion of the Phantom Empire because Hime opened Axia, though it was a mistake on her part. She also acted cold and strict towards her. It even got to the point where she refused to team up with her, though she does team up with Megumi and Yuko. In episode 22, she gives Iona all the PreCards so she can save her sister but instead uses them to regain her power to help Happiness Charge Precure. She soon forgives her, which makes Hime surprised and happy. In episode 23, they make amends after a shopping trip and battling Saiarks. Iona learned that Hime was lured into opening Axia and she regrets blaming the defeat of her sister on her because she did not know that Hime's kingdom had been conquered.They now have a sisterly relationship with Iona playing the older sister role. 'Sagara Seiji ': They both attend the same karate dojo. In episode 17, they spar with each other. '''Head of Hikawa Karate Dojo ': Her grandfather. They train with each other every day. 'Omori Yuko ': They are in different classes from each other. They met in episode 18 in their Cure forms. At the end of episode 19, she asked her and Megumi to team up with her. 'Hikawa Maria ': Her older sister, who had gone missing, which gravely concerns Iona. Her alter ego is Cure Tender, who was defeated by Phantom. She gave Iona the power to become Cure Fortune and avenge for her defeat. A young Iona was there when Tender was battling Phantom and she took the hit intended for Iona. Iona said that Maria had a strong heart and was very popular and friendly, though her defeat still leaves Iona upset. In episode 37, it was revealed that she had been revived, but was now fighting on Queen Mirage's side. She frees Oresky from Happiness Big Bang, and leaves Fortune shocked when she reveals herself. In the next episode, the Cures tried to free her from the control, but because she could not hear Fortune's voice, it proved to be difficult. However, Iona was able to get her to remember who she was and Tender was completely freed once they used Innocent Purification. Inepisode 39, Maria tells Iona she was going to America to be with her parents, which takes a while for Iona to accept. However, she soon understands why Maria had to leave and lets her go. 'Blue ': Iona first meets Blue in episode 13 when she comes to the Pikarigaoka Shrine to fight Phantom and he asks her about her power source. She says that she did not want to follow the rule that prohibited Pretty Cures from falling in love as she did not believe that and that loving someone makes them stronger. 'Kaido Yuya ': Yuya is a classmate who is interested in Iona. He asks her for a date because he enjoys seeing her smile and become more open. The date itself did not go as well as they hoped as Iona was still unwilling to admit her feelings and Yuya was pushing things too fast. After he was captured byNamakelder, Fortune desperately wanted to protect him despite not knowing much about what it's like to be in love, which gives her the power to unlock her Innocent Form. After this, they start to get along more as they learned from their mistakes. Etymology 'Hikawa '(氷川) : Hi (氷) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "river". Together, Hikawa (氷川) means "glacier". 'Iona '(いおな) : The name originates from old Irish and means "blessed".The kanji writing used in current Chinese Wikipedia is 伊於奈, according to 江崎玲於奈 (Leona Esaki), a Japanese physicist. Iona can also mean "violet" in the old English language. Cure Fortune refers to fate, a destiny, grasp own future. Songs Iona's voice actor, '''Tomatsu Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, and Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko. Singles *Holy Lonely Justice *Starlight Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) *I believe. We believe. (Along with Han Megumi) *Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) Trivia *Iona is the thirteenth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Iona is the twenty-eighth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their theme color and have similar personalities. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both are the last Pretty Cure to join the team. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). **They both use transformation items different from the other Cures on their team. Yuri uses the lid of the Heart Pot while Iona uses the Fortune Piano. Also both items turn into accessories and are not worn on the hips in cases unlike by the other team members. Moonlight's turns into a brooch while Fortune's turns into her hair accessory. **They both temporarily lost their ability to transform into Pretty Cure. (In Yuri's case, Iona's innability only lasted one episode.) *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure teams. *As Cure Fortune, she has the same hair accessory that Cure Lovely has. * Iona's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *It is unknown why she needs to say "Transformation complete!" every time after when she uses a PreCard. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. **Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Hishikawa Rikka. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Pretty Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. She uses the Fortune Piano, unlike Lovely, Princess and Honey. **It looks like her Fortune Piano turns into her hair accessory during the transformation sequence. This could explain why there was no PreChanMirror on her uniform either. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after Higashi Setsuna (formerly Eas) and Westar (as showed in FPC05). **Coincidentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Cure Fortune's form changes are based on traditional Arabian and Japanese dances. **Coincidentally, Cure Fortune's form changes share their names with Cures from previous seasons : Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint's civilian name) and Cure Pine. This might be a tribute to these characters, in honor of Pretty Cure's 10th anniversary. *Cure Fortune is the second Pretty Cure to have a tambourine as a weapon the first being Cure Sunshine. Her Fortune Tambourine is similar to the Honey Baton. As the two items are seen on the PreCards for their regular forms and Form Changes. However, during her transformation sequence, she is not shown with it, unlike Honey. It only appears when she summons it. *Her hairstyle in her Pine Arabian form looks similar to Cure Peace's. *Her hairstyle in her Anmitsu Komachi form looks similar to Cure March's with a hair bow similar to Princess Sunny. *Cure Fortune no longer possess a LovePreBrace after Episode 22. *She is the second Pretty Cure whose transformation phrase is different from the other Cures on her team, preceded by Cure Ace. **Also their transformation items share similarities: Both are horizontal opening boxes. In both teams, the other members have one-handed vertical items. They also require pressing buttons/keys. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear a ring for transformation or to summon her item, the Fortune Tambourine. **Even though she is seen wearing her ring, sometimes in some scenes the ring was not on the finger. *An error in the newest title card shows Fortune with a PreChanMirror. *In her movie profile, she is the only Cure to have her civilian profile redrawn. That may be because she had not been seen in her winter casual clothes in the anime yet. However, she wears a different winter outfit in the anime. *Despite her main theme color being violet, the color of her heart in the Shining Make Dresser is white. *In episode 32, when she inserts her Innocent Form PreCards into the piano, an error shows her with a LovePreBrace. *Although Fortune is the last one to join the team, she is the first one to receive the Innocent Form. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hyuuga Saki * Good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Momozono Love * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Aono Miki * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Both have grandparents in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Shirabe Ako * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Midorikawa Nao * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. Aida Mana * Good of academics. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Yotsuba Alice * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Shirayuki Hime * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Omori Yuko * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Rank The Best Rank *2014 : 12th(2nd Half) The Rank *2014 : N/A(1st Half) , 12th(2nd Half) *2015 : Gallery 43.jpg Num-43.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures